Teacher, Teacher!
by Sergeant OwlFox
Summary: [TYL!Yamamoto Takeshi] Were female students really allowed to fall for a professor almost ten years their senior? Especially one that already had a girlfriend?
**Just as a beforehand note - I'm making Takeshi slightly to very OOC to make this a bit more interesting and mixed up. I know he won't be acting as he does in the anime/manga all the time, and I apologize.**
 **If you don't like this, I suggest looking for another story since this one won't suit you.**  
 **Also keep in mind I haven't completed the anime nor the manga yet, so please bear with me.**  
 **Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The day was peaceful, and the Yamamoto household was rather quiet, until one of the room doors slammed open.

"Takeshi-kun, you forgot your jacket!"

A young man with spiky black hair looked over his shoulder to his girlfriend waving his black jacket around. "Ahaha, thanks Akimi-chan!" He said, smiling as he ran back, grabbing the jacket. He hurriedly put it on before continuing his dash down the hallway to the main stairwell. "I'm going to be late if I don't run, sorry - I'll be missing breakfast!"

"Just make sure you eat when..." She trailed off when she heard the front door closing and sighed, smiling slightly. "If he could at least wait for me to finish what I'm saying..."

Takeshi ran to the car, practically jumping into the driver's seat and zooming down the road. He smiled slightly, hearing the small tingling sound of the bird-shaped bell hanging from the rear view mirror.

It was a gift from Akimi before they had started dating.

The drive was a quiet one, the sun just beginning to peak from below the horizon. Being a new teacher at Ouran Academy, 'School for the Rich,' he had to come early, organize all possible curriculums for the day, week and such, clean the classrooms, assign seats, and make sure that his 'work' from the 'Vongola Company' was all completed before class began.

Now, he would have absolutely loved to bring Akimi along with him to help him do all this (he knew she'd be glad to), but he wasn't sure if it was allowed and he'd rather stay safe for the first few weeks of his job before asking about it.

Takeshi finally pulled up to the school, parking the car in a conveniently placed parking area, before hurriedly getting out of the car, grabbing his bag, locking the car and such before running to the pink building. 'Gokudera would hate it here,' he chuckled inwardly, opening the main gate.

Takeshi stared at the fountain in slight awe, wondering who on Earth decided to design such a silly object. And why _pissing_ water, too? He clicked his tongue before continuing his long jog into the school, and using his map to find Mr. Suoh's office.

He eventually reached the door, panting slightly from the long run. He slowly regained his composure, and dusted himself off, straightening out the wrinkles in his coat and straightening his tie before knocking on the door.

"Come in, come in!" A voice said warmly, and Takeshi complied, opening the door and bowing.

"Sorry to intrude!" He said, and the male voice laughed.

"No problem, no problem! Take a seat," the man said in an easygoing fashion. Takeshi sat down in a seat opposing his. "As you probably know, I'm your new boss, Yuzuru Suoh, but please call me Mr. Suoh!" Yuzuru grinned, and Takeshi smiled back. He liked this man already. "I'll give you your class schedules and basic curriculum...could you remind me what subject you're teaching?" The man requested.

"Ah, I'm teaching English, Italian and Math," he listed. Yuzuru whistled slightly, glancing up at the black haired man as he looked through the files in his desk.

"That's a lot of subjects...Yamamoto Takeshi was it?" He nodded. "Are you sure you can handle them all?"

"Yeah, I think so," Takeshi laughed, before blinking, remembering a question. "Is it alright to have my girlfriend sometimes come with me to help with lessons and setting up?"

"Oh? You have a girlfriend?" Yuzuru questioned, and Takeshi grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, Miwa Akimi," he said fondly, and the headmaster smiling slightly at this.

"Well, what did I expect, you're a very good-looking young man," Yuzuru said, and they both laughed. "Of course she can come! Just let the students take a little time to adjust with you, alright? Here's your schedule."

Takeshi grinned, thanking the man before taking his schedule and standing.

"Oh, and before you go..." The principal smiled again. "Is it alright for you to help monitor the Host Club?"

"There's a host club here?" Takeshi raised a brow, and Yuzuru laughed.

"Not the way you're thinking, but there is one that's a bit different." Yuzuru rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. "My son is in this club, and from what I can tell, he's causing a bit of a ruckus. Do you think you could look after them for me?"

Takeshi thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not? Thanks, Suoh-san! See ya!" Yuzuru watched Takeshi close the door before letting out a sigh.

"A mafioso in the school, eh...? I'll have to look out for him."

The brown haired girl looked at the fountain, walking by the other girls who were in lemon-yellow dresses, whispering about her. She sighed, before taking another look at her map. "Oh...there's my homeroom..."

She eventually found it, and looked over the various, grid-organized desks, each with a small slip of paper, a name written on it. 'Must be seat assignments,' she thought, before looking where she would expect the teacher to stand. 'Are they out in the bathroom or something?' She wondered before wandering, until she found a desk with her name on its paper slip.

The brunette sat down, ignoring the stares from the other students as they slowly filed in, looking for their seats. Occasionally, a small argument would break out between two over their seats, but it would eventually end with them keeping their seats, noses up and looking away from each other.

As the last of the students came in, the door opened again, and a rather handsome young man with spiky black hair, and warm brown eyes walked in, adjusting his navy blue tie and midnight blue (almost black) jacket as he walked to the teacher's desk.

A few girls stared at him, a light blush on their faces before shaking their heads, knowing that they shouldn't be looking at him like that.

He reached the front of the room and smiled, patting the chalk board where a name was written.

"Hello, everyone...as I'm sure some of you have noticed, I'm a new teacher here. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet all of you!" Takeshi gave them all a closed-eye grin, and some of the girls blushed, others smiled. The boys were either giving small gestures of greeting or ignoring him.

"Now, since this part is kind of important for those who aren't listening," he said pointedly, rubbing his hands together as he opened his eyes, his grin reducing to a smile, "I'll also be teaching your English and Math classes, and Italian for those of you who are taking that course. I hope that, at some point, we'll all get along, and not have small disputes over minor things such as seat arrangements, and have a good rest of the year."

One of the students raised their hands, and Takeshi looked at them. "Yes?"

"You're from the Yamamoto group, right?" They asked. Takeshi identified them as Hikaru Hitachiin, one of the 'devilish' twins from what he had overheard from gossip in the hallways.

"Yeah - why?" He asked calmly.

"Just curious...say, teach, what made you wanna have this job?" Hikaru grinned, and Takeshi thought for a moment.

"Hm...well, I always liked the idea of teaching people stuff, and what I'm best at are speaking, writing and learning English, Math and I'm fluent in Italian in every-which-way," Takeshi shrugged. "Also because my girlfriend said I should get a better job than working as the C.E.O. of the Yamamoto Group and one of the executives in the Vongola Company. I don't really do that much in either of those jobs, and I had too much free time."

Hikaru nodded, accepting his answer before his twin, Kaoru (who looked almost exactly the same) went on to ask: "Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"There isn't much to me, really," he said modestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I lived the life of a commoner up until about my second year of high school when my family 'hit it big' so to speak, and we began to work with the Vongola Company. I met my girlfriend when I was a senior, began dating in college, got my graduate's degree, all that good stuff..." Takeshi trailed off, thinking about what was really worth telling that wasn't about his experience as a mafioso. "I play baseball, do kendo, I used to make sushi too, that was fun...I like birds, kids, fall and spring, and, uh, that's about all there is to me."

"Wow, you're pretty boring," the twins said at the same time. Takeshi laughed at this, startling the students. What the twins had said was meant to be an insult supposed to piss him off.

"I guess so! That isn't the first time I've been told that." He checked the clock. "Well, class is starting. You have Math first, so I'll be sticking here with you..."

With that, the brunette concluded that she liked this guy.

Simple and optimistic.

As school came to a close, he dismissed his class of seniors and began to pack up his papers when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Takeshi looked over his shoulder to see Morinozuka Takashi, and Takashi's cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Takashi adjusted Mitsukuni (who was sitting on his shoulders), who frowned slightly.

"I don't understand this question, could you explain it?" The small blond asked, pointing to an equation on the worksheet.

"Of course! The question is..." Takashi watched the young teacher and his cousin go over the equation, before seeing a glint. He looked at Takeshi's right hand and saw two rings, both with a light blue glow to them.

"Mori-kun!" Takashi blinked, looking down at Mitsukuni, who smiled. "Let's go to the Host Club, Tama-chan will be mad if we aren't there soon!"

"Oh, you two are in the Host Club?" Takeshi asked, finally packing up his papers and standing.

"Uh-huh!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully. "Oh that's right, you're a new teacher so you probably don't know that much about it..." Takeshi listened to the blond boy's rambling, before smiling.

"Actually, Suoh-san told me to check it out, 's it okay if I follow you two there?" He asked, hefting his bag over his shoulder. Mori grunted with a nod, and Mitsukuni agreed energetically, as he always did.

The three walked in a comfortable silence, Takeshi occasionally checking his silver watch. "Waiting for something?" Takashi's voice cut into the teacher's thoughts.

"Well, my girlfriend's going to call me soon, I just have to make sure I know how soon," Takeshi sighed. "She worries too much sometimes."

"Wow~! You have a girlfriend?" Mitsukuni asked, in slight awe. "What's it like?"

Takeshi coughed awkwardly. "That depends on who's your girlfriend, kiddo."

" 'Kiddo?' " Mitsukuni tilted his head, confused by the term.

"Oh, it's just a slang term for saying 'kid,' " Takeshi explained, before the two third years came to a stop before a music room. He checked his map, and the room was labeled 'ABANDONED - IN USE BY THE HOST CLUB.'

"Open the door, open the door!" Mitsukuni cheered from Takashi's shoulders, and the taller male complied, pushing the handle forward.

"Mori, Honey, you're late!" A voice whined, and Takeshi blinked, seeing Suoh Tamaki, the headmaster's son. "Who's this? A new guest?" Tamaki asked, smiling charmingly.

Takeshi smiled in a friendly fashion. "Nah, I got assigned by Suoh-san to chaperone the Club. This the Host Club, right?" He turned to the two seniors, who nodded.

"Professor Yamamoto, would you like some cake?" Mitsukuni asked cheerfully.

"Ah, thanks, but no," Takeshi refused. "I don't want to eat too much sugar."

"Oh, hey teach!" Kaoru and Hikaru greeted, each throwing an arm over Takeshi's shoulders. "What brings you here?"

"The headmaster wants me to chaperone you guys for the time being," Takeshi explained. "So, who're the others?"

"We're Kaoru-"

"-and Hikaru! As you know. That-" the twin with his hair swept to his left pointed to Tamaki. "-is Suoh Tamaki, the boss here."

"Hey! I could have introduced myself! Devilish twins," Tamaki scolded childishly, waving a fist at them.

"Those-" the twin with his hair swept to the right pointed to the seniors. "-as you probably already know, are Morinozuka Takashi, but we just call him Mori, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but just call him Honey."/p"And I'm Ootori Kyoya, nice to meet you, Professor Yamamoto," one with glasses smiled, holding out a hand. Takeshi looked at Kyoya weirdly.

"Hey, what's with the fake smile, Kyoya-kun?" The glasses boy's brow twitched as the teacher addressed him by his first name, before his smile melted into a smirk.

"What's with the act, Professor Yamamoto?" Takeshi's expression turned deadly serious, and he narrowed his eyes at the Ootori boy.

"..." The air turned tense, before Tamaki took a try at making it a bit lighter.

"Professor Yamamoto, shall I explain to you how this club-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the door creaked open, triggering the rose petals, which flowed forward. Takeshi chuckled lightly at this, seeing it was the emgirl/em in his first years home room class, Fujioka Haruhi.

"...what the hell?" She muttered, before Tamaki was all over her, asking her - ahem, who he thought was a 'he,' what her type was. Takeshi chuckled again, stealthily moving to a corner to observe.

This year would be rather amusing.


End file.
